


My Jägerchen

by Bottombunk



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessiveness, Protectiveness, Sharing, Threesome, Top!Bandit, Top!Fuze, a hint of ownership, bottom!jäger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottombunk/pseuds/Bottombunk
Summary: Fuze likes Jäger, but he likes the German all to himself. When Bandit seems to intervene in their relationship, it takes a turn for the better. So, so much better. Perhaps sharing isn't too bad after all.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher, Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	My Jägerchen

If there was one thing Fuze hated it was competition. Specifically, competition in a category he should be guaranteed to be successful in. Being outperformed in the battlefield was always an embarrassing experience. Fuze had always been a bit socially inept and preferred to be a reliable teammate in the background than someone who was more confrontational. If that previous argument with Ying had anything to prove it was that Fuze absolutely did not like confrontations. Silently the best, he thought to himself; an unspoken agreement between teammates that he could get the job done and do it well. 

Fuze hated it even more when he was outperformed in a social setting. This was far more common; Fuze never had a knack for opening up and getting along with others. When he had first joined Rainbow, he found solace in Glaz; the sniper was the perfect amount of calm for him. He was reliable and Fuze knew he could always go to his fellow Spetsnaz comrade in times of need. As the years passed, he opened up more to other operators, favoring the engineers as they were always easy to talk to. 

However, there was one engineer easier to talk to than the rest; Jäger. Their combined social awkwardness somehow made conversations less awkward. Fuze appreciated that with Jäger he could skip formalities such as small talk and dive right into a conversation. The young engineer was smart, something Fuze valued as he often came to the German with new concepts and improvements to his gadget. Fuze also thought it was sweet how Jäger had also opened up to him, recently asking for Fuze’s input and feeling a little less scared of criticism. 

Fuze was reminded of his hatred of unnecessary competition when it came to Jäger’s relationships with the other operators, specifically the other GSG9 defender. Fuze understood that Jäger was a free man and had the right to other friendships, but something didn’t sit right about how Bandit interacted with the engineer. Fuze would be sitting next to Jäger in the workshop, enjoying the intimacy of it being just the two of them, but suddenly out of nowhere Bandit would charge in, loud and brash, and sit right next to Jäger, often wrapping an arm around the engineer. It felt like an invasion of Fuze’s personal space despite Bandit not laying a finger on him. 

Jäger seemed not bothered at all by Bandit’s interruptions, which made Fuze’s heart sink. The closest friend he had ever had in Rainbow was Glaz, but he knew it was ridiculous to keep the sniper to himself. It was different with Jäger; he wanted the man to himself, sick as it sounded. Every time Bandit would appear when Fuze was with Jäger, it was if Fuze had to compete for Jäger’s attention. Fuze hated competition. 

It was perplexing how Jäger found anything more than a teammate out of Bandit. Jäger valued precision and professionalism, while Bandit was big into improvising and was laid-back. Jäger was calculated, Bandit was spontaneous. When it was the three of them together, Fuze would try to get anything worth caring about out of their conversation. He noticed Bandit would invite Jäger out for a drink or even to karaoke, neither of which Fuze thought Jäger would enjoy in the slightest. It pissed Fuze off even more that Bandit would talk about this in front of Fuze, though Bandit seemed to mask the exclusion by saying Blitz and Iq would be going as well. 

Fuze admitted he was jealous of Bandit. He wasn’t sure if Bandit had a similar feeling towards him, luckily nothing confrontational had erupted from the constant war for Jäger’s attention. 

It was a Saturday night; Fuze and Jäger sat in the workshop together alone. Fuze couldn’t help but glance at Jäger now and then, the German occupied with his work in front of him. Every time Fuze looked at Jäger, he seemed to notice a new quirk of the pilot’s; he swiveled on the stool slowly as he worked, and every now and then Fuze found Jäger biting his lip as he worked on a particular meticulous section of his ADS. It was really charming, and Fuze couldn’t help the warm feelings he had towards the German. 

Bandit had surprisingly not invited Jäger out for drinks that evening. That, or Jäger declined the offer. Fuze couldn’t imagine Jäger drunk; he had only seen the engineer sharp and alert, the thought of alcohol undoing this stoic appearance was odd.

“Hey Shuh?” Jäger asked. Fuze loved the nickname Jäger gave him. He preferred when Jäger would say his full name, allowing for a better showcase of his German accent, but the shortened version was sweet. Fuze hummed in response, pretending to be working on his own gadget. “I meant to tell you earlier, but Dom invited us to his place this evening. He said he felt bad that you’ve always been excluded.” Fuze couldn’t help but snort at the idea of Bandit feeling bad for him. “What did he have in mind for us to do exactly? Smokes and drinks?” Jäger shrugged, “He wasn’t specific. Don’t worry, Dom usually has us go out to an actual bar if he wants us to have drinks together. When he’s invited me to his place, we usually end up just talking until we get too tired and fall asleep.” Jealousy spiked in Fuze again, “How often do you guys hang out when it’s just you two?” Jäger swiveled in his chair again, his eyes zoned out as he stared at the ceiling; adorable. “Not much until recently I believe”, Jäger looked over at Fuze and smirked, “Why? Are you jealous?” 

Fuze could feel his face turn pink at the accurate observation. Since when did Jäger pick up on subtle social cues? “No, no, I just didn’t know if it would be awkward if I joined, you both are already close friends,” Fuze explained away. Jäger looked at him with a worried expression. The engineer surprised him by grabbing ahold of both his hands gently. While Jäger didn’t look directly at him, Fuze couldn’t help but notice the gentleness in the engineer’s eyes. “But Shuh you are one of my closest friends!” Fuze now noticed a small blush appear on the German’s face, “I’m sorry for assuming, what level of friends are we?” Fuze smiled and put an arm on Jäger’s shoulder, “We are close friends, yes, I just meant that Dominic and I aren’t close friends like you and him and with us.” Jäger’s worried expression faded, “What if he wants to get to know you better?! I think you’d really like Dom, he may seem a little abrasive at first but he’s really sweet!” Jealousy arose again. Did Jäger talk to Bandit about him like this? 

“So would you like to come over?” Jäger asked. Fuze bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. Jäger’s face lit up with excitement, “It’s going to be so fun! We could watch a documentary together or bake cupcakes! I’m glad you can join us!” 

The plan was for Fuze to head back to his room in the Spetsnaz quarters and get changed into something more casual than workpants and matching jacket. Afterwards, he’d head to the GSG9 quarters with Jäger and they’d meet up with Bandit. Jäger waited outside in the hallway, although Fuze had invited him to come in and wait on the couches in the Spetsnaz common area. He didn’t blame the engineer for just waiting outside; his fellow Spetsnaz comrades were known to be very intimidating, something Jäger had trouble handling when it came to causal socializing. 

Fuze dressed himself in some tracksuit pants and a t-shirt. While trying to be casual, he also wanted to look presentable in front of Bandit. Fuze frowned; why did he care so much about this? It made him feel immature, like he was a young boy in school trying to get and maintain the attention of a young girl. Of course Jäger was allowed to have close friends other than him! 

Fuze took one more look at himself in the mirror, standing up straight and running his fingers through his dark hair. He smiled and left the room, heading out to meet Jäger. The engineer was right where he left him, standing so patiently for him. Jäger’s face lit up when he saw Fuze, “You’re back! Let’s go.” 

The GSG quarters were adjacent to the Spetsnaz, situated next door to the GIGN. Fuze had only been in there a couple times, usually because it was getting late in the day and both Fuze and Jäger had found themselves in an in-depth discussion and wanted somewhere more comfortable to talk. The inside was remarkably similar to the Spetsnazs’, the only difference being the GSG9 had a pool table in the corner and the obvious differences in decoration choice. It was definitely much neater. 

Both Jäger and Fuze were greeted with Bandit lounging on one of the couches, lying on it as if it were a bed, scrolling through his phone. He looked over when the two entered the room and smiled, “Hey Marius, hey Fuze”. Fuze assumed either Bandit didn’t know his actual name besides his codename or that he had no idea how to pronounce it. It didn’t bother him though; he’d rather have Jäger say it anyways, it would sound infinitely nicer coming from his mouth. 

Jäger happily waved at Bandit before the other German got up and lead the two towards his own room. When the door opened, Fuze was surprised by the pleasant smell of Bandit’s room. He had assumed the room would stink of cigarettes and booze, but perhaps it was all being masked with a strong candle. Bandit closed the door and resumed his chair-lounging position on his chair, sitting upright and letting his legs swing over the armrest. Fuze wasn’t sure if he was supposed to sit down in the twin chair next to Bandit but standing around made him feel even more awkward. He sat down anyways, part of him not caring if Bandit was upset by this. “So I don’t think we’ve formally met, Fuze,” Bandit said, brushing some of his dirty blond hair out of his face. “Shuhrat,” Fuze said plainly, “My name’s Shuhrat.” Bandit continued, “So you and Marius are engineering buddies? I know Marius always has a thing or two to say about my car batteries, what about you?” Fuze honestly could care less about Bandit’s gadget. It was crude, yet effective. Personally Fuze couldn’t see how Bandit could’ve gotten into Rainbow with such a simple tool, yet here he was. 

Before Fuze could respond, he was interrupted by Bandit. “Marius! What are you doing still standing up? Chill out everything’s all good.” Fuze looked at Jäger, who had been standing at the door. He defiantly looked uncomfortable being singled out and began to sit down onto the floor. Fuze felt a pang of guilt as he realized he took the only other chair in the room. “No, no, Marius, hmm let’s see,” Bandit said as he looked around his small room in an almost exaggerated manner. “I could maybe sit on the bed, Dom,” Jäger said as he stood back up. Bandit chuckled, “What, in the other room behind us? No, no.” Bandit appeared to think for a second before grinning, “Here, let’s share a seat here. I swear it’s big enough for the both of us.” Fuze grit his teeth but tried to hide his annoyance. Of course Bandit had planned to say that. Jäger shyly nodded and complied, walking over to Bandit, and sitting down on the chair. More specifically Bandit’s lap. 

“Just like the one night at the bar with the FBI guys, yeah?” Bandit joked as he wrapped an arm around Jäger. Jäger smiled, “Except with a whole lot less noise and cigarette smoke. It was too overwhelming.” Is that why Bandit’s room smelled so nice? For Jäger?

Fuze’s jealousy was reaching boiling point. Here Bandit was, lazily holding Jäger in his lap like the engineer was his side piece. Fuze just stared at Bandit in disbelief. Bandit kept going on about different bar memories, every now and then pulling Jäger closer to him. Fuze pretended to listen, but his face was so hot with anger he couldn’t focus on anything else. 

It was then Bandit looked him directly in the eye and gave Jäger’s butt a squeeze. Jäger gasped and tensed up, not realizing what was going on. “Jealous?” Bandit said, staring at Fuze innocently. Fuze frowned again and looked away from Bandit. Bandit bounced his leg a few times with Jäger sitting on it, causing the engineer to let out a surprised noise. 

“I don’t mind sharing,” Bandit said, “If it would help you actually pay attention to the conversation.” Fuze felt fine until the latter comment was added. Jäger was not Bandit’s. He despised the fact that Bandit had so much control over the engineer. He wanted to have that control, and the thought of sharing the engineer was an idea Fuze didn’t even want to consider. 

Bandit nudged Jäger to get off of him and motioned with his head towards Fuze. Jäger moved over to Fuze and sat down without giving Fuze a chance to respond. Jäger’s cheeks were bright pink, and he avoided eye contact with both Fuze and Bandit. 

“Why did you actually bring me here?” Fuze asked. He now had a lap full of Jäger and an increasing suspicion towards Bandit. Small talk was not what Bandit had invited him over for. 

Bandit sat upright in the chair and continued to stare into Fuze’s eyes, “Well, now you have him. Why are you sitting like you got a cactus in your lap?” Fuze had to admit this is not where he saw any of this going. Though annoyed Bandit didn’t directly answer his question, Jäger now in his lap, staring at him with a flustered face gave him his answer.

Fuze wanted to reciprocate Bandit’s earlier actions, but his insides felt fuzzy; this was all too exciting. Fuze nervously brought his hands around Jäger’s waist and squeezed at his sides and pulling him closer. Jäger relaxed into Fuze’s touch. 

“Is this why you brought me here?” Fuze asked quietly so only Jäger could hear. Jäger hid his face in Fuze’s chest and nodded, “I didn’t think it would get this far so fast though.” Jäger wasn’t quiet enough for Bandit, the other German laughing again, “You said you wanted my help!” While Fuze felt a little played, he really liked the feeling of the smaller man sitting on his lap. It felt warm and soft, despite the Germans’ revealed intentions. 

Fuze brought a hand behind Jäger’s head and ran his fingers through the German’s hair. He looked Jäger up and down, first at the engineer’s flustered face attempting to avoid eye contact, down his chest and down to his…oh. Fuze then noticed the obvious boner that Jäger was sporting. Fuze couldn’t stop looking at the German’s crotch, he would have never expected this behavior from his Jäger. 

His Jäger. Fuze repeated the phrase in his head. His hands reached down and cupped Jäger’s butt and squeezed just as Bandit had done earlier. Fuze kept eye contact with Jäger and purred, “Mine.” 

“No! Not yours,” Bandit said in a comically shocking tone, “We’re sharing, remember? Now you both looked pretty turned on by this,” as Bandit talked, his hand slid down to his own hard member and lazily touched it, “I think we all know what needs to happen next.” 

“Not the three of us, not with you watching,” Fuze stated, wrapping an arm protectively around Jäger. Bandit got up and stood in front of Fuze and Jäger, his hands finding Jäger’s chest and gently brushing past the engineer’s nipples. “I’m the one that brought the three of us here together. Don’t go thinking I never noticed how you stared at Marius. I know you want him.” With that, Bandit squeezed the nipples harder, causing Jäger to moan softly and hide his face in Fuze’s chest again. “But I want him too. Think about how nice and pleasured he will be with us both working on him. I know you’d find that hot.” Fuze looked away from Bandit. The proposition did sound incredibly hot, and it did open up the opportunity to show Bandit that he was a better lover for Jäger than him. 

“So do you want to help me spoil this boy?” Bandit whispered, his lips meeting Jäger’s throat and gently sucking on the skin. Fuze’s attention went back to Jäger. He used one hand to hook under his chin, forcing Jäger to look up at him with wide eyes. “Is this what you want?” Fuze said softly, wanting to make sure Jäger was okay with all this. Jäger nodded, “Please Shuh, I want this so bad.” Fuze guided Jäger closer, planting a kiss on Jäger’s cheek. Fuze paused before kissing Jäger on the lips. Fuze had kissed other men before, but nothing compared to the softness of Jäger’s lips. Bandit continued to play with Jäger from behind, resulting in Jäger moaning into the kiss. Fuze could suddenly feel the painfulness of his erection at the sound of the engineer’s sweet moans. When Fuze pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva still connected their lips. He wished he could take off his pants right now and free his dick, allowing Jäger to sit on his lap again and ride it. It was all too exciting, but Fuze was once again reminded that he had to share Jäger when he noticed Bandit’s hand make its way around Jäger’s waist, sitting atop his clothed dick. Bandit pressed down at the same time he bit into Jäger’s neck, leaving a dark hickey. 

Although it was no competition, the last thing Fuze wanted was to be outperformed. However, with their current position, it would be difficult to try anything new. “Can we move somewhere else?” Fuze asked Bandit. “Yes, let’s go to the bed,” Bandit said. He backed off of Jäger and opened the door to his bedroom. Jäger wasn’t getting up, paralyzed by his embarrassment, clinging tightly onto Fuze. Fuze awkwardly tried to get carefully, but Jäger remained glued to him. “Come on Marius, ups! Let’s go,” Fuze said gently, holding onto Jäger as he stood up. He carried Jäger over to Bandit’s bedroom and carefully laid him down on the bed. 

“Clothes off,” Bandit commanded. Jäger nodded and began to take off his clothes, dropping them off the bed onto the floor. Bandit did the same, taking off his shirt to reveal his strong tattooed chest. Bandit looked over at Fuze, “That means you, too.” Fuze grimaced and undressed as well. He didn’t want Bandit to be the overall dominate one in all this. He hated complying to the order. 

“So what are you expecting us to do?” Fuze snapped at Bandit. Bandit seemed to be entranced, staring down at Fuze’s dick. “Well?” Fuze asked. Bandit smiled, “Marius is defiantly going to love you, Fuze.” Fuze blushed a little, avoiding eye contact with Bandit. 

“You know, you should introduce it to Marius. Meet the dick that’s going to be filling up his ass later,” Bandit smirked. Fuze looked over at Jäger who stared back eagerly. Fuze had never seen Jäger naked, hell the most skin he ever saw from the engineer was his bare arms in the workshop. He had muscle, but somehow he seemed so fragile and delicate. He was pale and covered in freckles, not just on his face but on his arms and chest. His dick stood straight up, leaking precum as Jäger sat patiently. 

Fuze sat on the bed, Jäger repositioning to allow Fuze to lie down. Fuze got comfortable and waited for Jäger to proceed. “You want that cock you slut?” Bandit called from across the room, “Because apparently mine wasn’t enough.” Jäger blushed and straddled Fuze, leaning down so his lips brushed across the tip of Fuze’s penis. Fuze tensed at the brief touch. 

Jäger watched Fuze as he lowered his mouth around Fuze’s cock, sucking at the top of the dick and slowly inviting more and more into his mouth. “He’s got a pretty blowjob face, doesn’t he?” Bandit said dreamily, sitting on the bed in the only open spot. Fuze moaned as Jäger continued to take his length into his mouth. Jäger hummed as he invited more of the cock down his throat, only gagging once or twice before getting used to the size. “He’s an expert at it. I always wondered where he learned how, but he never tells me,” Bandit mused, pumping his own dick slowly at the sight of Jäger sucking off Fuze. 

Fuze exhaled lovingly and looked at Jäger, saliva and cum dripping down his chin. Fuze could feel the oncoming orgasm approaching. The whole thing had been so hot and exciting, it wasn’t surprising that he wanted to cum so soon. “I’m close,” Fuze panted out, gripping at the pillows and sheets with one hand and Jäger’s hair with the other. 

Suddenly, Bandit grabbed ahold of Jäger’s hair and yanked him off of Fuze’s hard member, Fuze crying out at the sudden loss of stimulation. “Fuck! Dominic why!” Fuze said angerly. Bandit had to have a damn good excuse for his actions. Fuze tensed as his pleasure soon turned to pain, the need for release overpowering all his senses. 

“My turn,” Bandit growled. Bandit forced Jäger face down on his own hard member, Jäger crying out in surprise and gagging. Bandit groaned as Jäger went to work on his dick, tears pooling at the edge of his eyes at Bandit’s sudden aggressiveness. Bandit thrust up into Jäger’s mouth, causing the younger German to whine and gag a few times. 

Fuze stared at the sight horrified. He hated how aggressively and sloppily Bandit treated Jäger. However, he hated to admit it, but the sight was incredibly sexy; Jäger helplessly sucking Bandit’s dick as Bandit gripped his hair and thrust into his mouth. Bandit threw his head back and groaned loudly, releasing his seed into Jäger’s mouth. Jäger gasped and swallowed as much as he could, but cum leaked from his lips and dripped down his chin.

“Now that was hot,” Bandit said breathlessly, closing his eyes and petting Jäger’s hair gently, “Good boy”. Fuze had begun to fuck his own hand with his dick, the sight an incredible turn on. At this point he didn’t care that Bandit had taken Jäger away from him, he just needed to release. Finally, Fuze cried out and came onto his hand, panting and relaxing into the bed. Both Bandit and Fuze tried to catch their breath as they closed their eyes and enjoyed the pleasure of the post-orgasm. 

However, this left poor Jäger untouched and incredibly needy. While the two other men had gotten themselves off, Jäger sat upright with his cock still hard. 

Bandit was the first to recover, sighing and stretching, “That was lovely, Marius”. Jäger frowned and whined, “Dom I can’t wait anymore!” Fuze smiled absentmindedly at the sound of the German’s whining; it was adorable. “I’m spent, Jägerchen, you’re just going to have to be patient. If you’d like you could go clean up Fuze, I’m sure he’d appreciate it”. 

Jäger crawled over to Fuze and cuddled close to him. Fuze blushed as he felt Jäger’s hard dick brush against his side. Jäger stared at him with his pretty eyes, “May I, Shuh? Please?” Fuze knew he was probably going to feel a little overwhelmed, but it was hard to resist the German’s sweet voice. Fuze nodded and brought his hand up to Jäger’s mouth. The German started by sucking on two of his fingers, cleaning up all the leftover cum. He then licked between each finger, and then around Fuze’s palm. Fuze could already feel himself becoming hard again over something so simple. He never expected this side of Jäger. The man was always so professional, although when he spoke casually there was always a brush of his intelligence behind every word. Seeing Jäger act so slutty was something he didn’t expect, but now that he was experiencing it, he never wanted to look back. He did wonder how Jäger was so good with his mouth, but as Bandit said perhaps he would never know Jäger’s secrets. 

As Fuze thought to himself, he didn’t notice Jäger had made his way down to Fuze’s semi-hard dick. While it wasn’t a full-on blowjob, it still felt ecstatic as Jäger licked up all the leftover cum. Fuze groaned and bucked his hips, loving the attention his cock was getting. 

“I say now’s a good time to fuck him, what do you think?” Bandit asked. As much as he resented Bandit in that moment for taking away Jäger’s hot mouth from his cock, the offer was impossible to refuse. “You better not do anything again like what you just did,” Fuze sneered, “Who is going first, anyways?” Bandit smiled innocently and looked over at Jäger who immediately hid his face in his hands, “I think our slut has something to say about that, right Jägerchen?”

Jäger looked away from Bandit and huffed, “Why can’t you just ask, Dom?” Bandit laughed and sat next to the other German. He rested a hand on Jäger’s cheek and gave him a quick kiss. Bandit pulled away, staring at Jäger lovingly, almost no malintent apparent in his expression—until he spoke. “Marius wants us both to fuck him at the same time. Isn’t he creative?” Fuze’s eyes widened at the comment, and Jäger gasped and smacked Bandit away. 

“How—I mean it sounds hot, don’t get me wrong, but how would we…” Fuze was at a loss for words. “Here, let me help,” Bandit said. He shifted around and motioned for Fuze to sit upright against the wall. Bandit propped some pillows up behind Fuze, making sure the other man was comfortable. Bandit then sat in the same position as Fuze across from him. He scooted forward, allowing their legs to intertwine, stopping only when their dicks touched, “Oh,” Fuze whispered. Bandit wrapped a hand around both their dicks and pumped them, causing Fuze to moan quietly. 

“Marius, baby, go fetch the lube,” Bandit said as he jerked off himself and Fuze. Jäger got off the bed and hurried over to Bandit’s nightstand, finding the half-used bottle of lubricant without a problem. He joined the two on the bed and handed it to Bandit. Bandit squirted copious amounts of the liquid onto their dicks and made sure their members were completely covered. 

Fuze looked over and Jäger and watched with his mouth agape as the German cuddled up to Bandit and coated his fingers in lube. He watched as Jäger brought his fingers down to his ass and began to fuck himself, moaning quietly as he prepped himself. 

“Always skipping formalities,” Fuze murmured, smiling at Jäger lovingly. Jäger nodded in response, his attention elsewhere as he pressed his fingers inside and letting little pleasure noises escape.

Jäger moved and straddled their laps facing Fuze. Bandit helped Jäger align himself with both the dicks. “Are you going to be okay?” Fuze murmured to Jäger. Jäger just smiled, “I’ve done worse. One time it was Bandit and two dildos. I’m capable of so much more than you think”. There it was: Jäger’s trademark confidence in his abilities.

Bandit wrapped his arms around Jäger’s stomach and helped him ease down on the two dicks. Jäger’s eyes squeezed shut as he let out a cry, hiding his face in Fuze’s chest. “Let us know if anything hurts,” Bandit said as he slapped Jäger’s ass. Jäger was whimpering, his hands gripping at Fuze excitedly as he was filled with cock. “Please hurry,” Jäger managed to say. Bandit was going too slow, Fuze noted. The feeling of Jäger’s tight hole and Bandit’s cock felt so good, but he knew the sooner Jäger was stuffed with cock the sooner the other man could ride them properly. 

Fuze grabbed onto Jäger’s smaller waist and pushed him down onto the dicks. Jäger cried out in pleasure and moaned Fuze’s name. Fuze smiled, counting this as a win. Bandit was taken by surprise, but his cock twitched in excitement, causing all three to moan at the tight sensation. 

“Be a good boy and bounce on our cocks for us,” Bandit purred, pinching Jäger’s butt in one hand and one of his nipple’s in the other. Jäger nodded and angled himself before fucking himself on the dicks. His moans became louder and more needy, crying out Fuze or Bandit’s name as he exhaled lovingly. 

It was a little awkward at first for the three to find a rhythm. Fuze wanted to fuck Jäger fast, but Bandit took a slower, more aggressive pace. As Fuze would needily thrust up into Jäger, Bandit would grab ahold of the engineer’s pecs or waist and force him down roughly. The bedroom was filled with lewd sounds; Jäger moaning and panting the loudest, followed by Fuze’s needy groans and gasped. Bandit growled and cussed as he felt himself getting close. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Fuze smiled lazily as Jäger’s moans increased in pitch. Jäger nodded, and Fuze pulled him in for another kiss. This only reduced the sound of Jäger’s noises by a little, but the sensation of feeling Jäger’s moans against his lips was exciting. 

Bandit reached around and grabbed Jäger’s dick, gently massaging the head and stroking up and down. “Dom!” Jäger cried out in surprise. “You sound so slutty Marius, do you even hear yourself?” Bandit groaned as he grit his teeth, “He sounds like a whore, right Fuze?” While Fuze wouldn’t describe his Jäger as a ‘whore’, Jäger did sound so good being fucked and taking both their dicks so well. 

Jäger looked up at Fuze, eyes wide and full of tears. “He’s a good boy, Dominic,” Fuze said softly, running a hand through Jäger’s hair as the German bounced on their laps, “My little whore”.

Hearing the name caused Jäger to scream Fuze’s name before covering the two men’s stomachs in cum. Bandit retracted his hand from Jäger’s dick and kissed his neck softly and whispering praise.

Jäger’s body almost went limp and he collapsed forward onto Fuze, clinging onto his and breathing sporadically. Both Bandit and Fuze managed to sync up their thrusting, holding Jäger’s waist down so they could fuck him as hard as possible. Jäger winced at the overstimulation, but the lingering feeling of orgasm just resulted in stifled moans.

Bandit was the next to come, moaning deeply and painting Jäger’s insides white. Jäger tensed up at the sudden warmness within him and made a soft pleasure sound. Bandit thrust up into Jäger slowly, milking himself and chasing the lingering ecstasy of his own orgasm. 

This left Fuze last to come. He was already so close, and he continued to fuck Jäger through the Germans’ orgasms. Hearing Jäger cry out his name and not Bandit’s made Fuze feel good. His Jäger screamed his name, and in that moment that’s all that mattered. Fuze came, lips crashing against Jäger’s as he filled Jäger up with his own seed. 

The three sat close, catching their breath and wiping leftover bodily fluids onto the bedsheets. Bandit was the first to escape the position, needing to stretch his legs. As he slipped out of Jäger, the younger German gasped and fell back into the bedsheets, still out of breath. Fuze took the opportunity to pull out, careful to make sure Jäger wasn’t hurt.

Fuze couldn’t help the “woah!” that escaped when he saw Jäger’s abused hole. Cum seemed to endlessly leak out, the mix of Bandit’s and his own providing a more than satisfying amount to please. Bandit laughed at Fuze’s reaction, “Hot as fuck isn’t it?” Jäger hid his face in his hand, avoiding eye contact with the other two. “The only problem is we’re going to have a hard time figuring out who the father is,” Bandit joked. Fuze actually laughed at the comment, although a quiet chuckle at the least. “Shut up Dom!” Jäger said wearily, hiding his flushed face under a pillow, “We both know that’s not how it works!”

Bandit got off the bed and went to the bathroom, leaving Fuze and Jäger alone in the bed. “I like how protective you are of me,” Jäger said, peering out from under the pillow. Fuze snuggled up close to the German and wrapped his arms around him, “I would have never guessed there was this side to you”. Jäger melted into Fuze’s arms, wrapping the bedsheets over both of their naked bodies, “I wasn’t sure if you were going to be into it. Dom said he could tell by the way you look at me, but I guess that was just me missing social cues again”. Fuze planted a kiss on the engineer’s forehead and held him close, closing his eyes.

Right as the two had gotten comfortable and relaxed, Bandit emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, “Alright, time to get up and clean up. I’m not sleeping in cum-stained bedding tonight”. Fuze and Jäger laughed and got out of the bed, begrudgingly willing to help clean up the mess they made. “Can you walk Jägerchen? That was a pretty big load you took, after all,” Bandit asked. Jäger stood up and blushed, “We both know I can handle it, Dom. I don’t need to be carried around”. Although he had said he was fine, Fuze could swear he could see a strange variation in the way Jäger walked across the room. 

Bandit had allowed Fuze to take a shower in his bathroom. As Fuze cleaned off the remaining evidence of their night together, he thought to himself happily. Bandit was actually a pretty cool guy, not one he’d like to spend hours with like Jäger, but the kind of guy you’d want to invite you out for drinks. Or to invite you over for the hottest sex you’ve ever had. And as for his Jäger, while he didn’t expect this from the engineer it was a wonderful surprise. 

He’d defiantly have to try this again sometime.


End file.
